Antes de que me vaya
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Me voy, si me quedo más tiempo podría dañarte. Porque tengo que vivir controlando mis sentimientos, sin dejarlos aflorar. Adios, Luffy. Two shots, AcexLuffy, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_En honor al cumpleaños de mi capitana, Vtophya-san, escribo este fic, dejando un poco tiradas mis otras historias. Para variar son Ace y Luffy los protas, y vuelve a ser yaoi, más bien shonen ai. Si no os gusta, volved atrás. A los/las que os guste, espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Basado en la época en la que Ace aún vivía en Fusha junto con Luffy, antes de partir a la mar._

**Antes de que me vaya**

(Fic de AcexLuffy)

Era un día bastante cálido para finales de abril. Parecía que la primavera se había adelantado aquel año, pero como siempre, el calor ponía de mal humor a cierto chico, que no podía disfrutar del mar a pesar de vivir en un pueblo costero.

Caminaba con los morros hinchados, llevando la bolsa de la compra y pateando las piedras que se encontraba, echando de vez en cuando un vistazo a ese basto océano de ese azul brillante y profundo, y su ánimo se abatió aún más. No es que no le gustara ser de goma, pero echaba de menos el poder bañarse libremente sin que se preocuparan tanto por él, aunque antes de adquirir la habilidad tampoco había aprendido a nadar...

Volvió a fijar la vista en las piedrecitas del camino y en sus pies calzados con ese mismo modelo de sandalias que llevaba desde muy pequeño, y continuó avanzando. Ese año, al igual que todos los otros, volvería a buscar una manera de bañarse sin peligro y sin que nadie tuviera que vigilarle, pero era algo difícil, y que aunque ya tuviera un plan en marcha, y dentro de poco lo terminaría, tenía que hacerlo cuando no estuviera Ace, porque se oponía totalmente a que lo siguiera intentando. Tal vez porque siempre era él el que iba a rescatarle...

Giró a la derecha y se encontró de frente con su casa, una vivienda pequeñita y de una planta, paredes blancas al igual que el resto en la aldea y un tejado de tejas naranjas. Entró sin llamar y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la carne que acababa de comprar.

- He vuelto. - anunció en voz alta, paseándose por la casa con las persianas cerradas pero los cristales abiertos, dejando entrar la brisa marina de la calle. - ¿Ace? ¿Estás en casa? - preguntó, entrando en el dormitorio de su hermano, pero no estaba allí. - Tal vez se fue con algún amigo... - imaginó, sin darle mucha importancia.

Y entonces, en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Ahora que no estaba, podía continuar, y seguro que en menos de una hora ya lo tenía listo. Esta vez era la definitiva, demostraría que los que se comieron una Akuma no Mi también pueden bañarse sin miedo.

- Guryuuu... - pero antes tendría que hacer caso a su estómago, que como siempre, estaba hambriento. Volvió a la cocina y se hizo con un paquete de galletas, que se llevó a su habitación, y sacó de debajo de la cama los objetos que le permitirían flotar.

Mientras, en el puerto, Ace hablaba acaloradamente con un hombre.

- Por favor, os he dicho que me esperéis un poco más. Sólo un poco más, ¿vale?

El señor, de prominente barriga y barba poblada y canosa, le miró con sus escrutadores ojos negros.

- Chico, si no puedes venir hoy con nosotros, no te esperamos más. Zarpamos dentro de un rato.

El moreno se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso y dubitativo, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Ya tenía diecisiete años, era hora de que se marchara del pueblo de una vez y se hiciera pirata, pero había una razón importante por la que aún no se animaba a hacerlo: su hermano Luffy. Iba a cumplir los catorce en poco menos de dos semanas, y quería estar con él todavía para celebrarlo. Y por otra parte había algo más, algo que no se lo había querido decir a nadie, que se guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y no quería que nadie supiese. Y era que Luffy, para él significaba más que su hermano... aunque le aterrorizaban sus sentimientos, sabía que su amor iba más allá de lo fraternal, y quería marcharse lo antes posible para no acabar haciéndole algo indebido...

"Su cumpleaños... o su seguridad...". Se debatía entre esas opciones, agitándose los cabellos, mientras el marinero se mesaba la barba, observando al indeciso chaval.

- Está bien. Me voy con vosotros. - decidió con una mirada completamente distinta a hacia unos instantes.

- Pues nos vemos dentro de una hora en mi barco.

Él asintió y se despidió haciendo una ligera reverencia, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a su casa. Hacer eso era lo mejor, recogería sus cosas y se marcharía.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Luffy hacía un buen rato que estaba enfrascado en su manualidad. No es que estuviera quedando perfecto, pero estaba convencido de que aguantaría. Después ya lo perfeccionaría.

- Ya me queda poco. Solo cuatro más y ya estará... - se dijo, dándose ánimos, y rebuscó otra galleta en la bolsa, pero se las había terminado. - Iré a buscar más... - dijo en voz alta, poniéndose en pie de un salto, dejando caer sus trastos al suelo y saliendo de su habitación. Pero cuando pasó al lado del cuarto de su hermano oyó ruido de movimiento y se puso en guardia. ¿Había entrado alguien sin que se diera cuenta?

Puso la mano en la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Ahora que dominaba la lucha con su cuerpo de goma, ya no había nadie que le intimidara. Sin embargo, encima de la cama se encontró a Ace, con un caos en la habitación, ropa y libros por todos lados, y metiéndolo todo en una mochila.

- ¡Ace, eres tú! - exclamó el hermano menor. - ¿Por qué no avisas cuando llegas a casa? - le preguntó, un poco enfadado por no haberle dicho nada. Además si hubiese entrado de repente en su habitación, se habría encontrado con aquello...

- Luffy, qué susto me has pegado. - le respondió él, con una mano en el pecho y el corazón visiblemente acelerado, al igual que su respiración. Los enormes ojos negros de Luffy le miraban insistentes, y Ace apartó la vista, un poco avergonzado por los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, por lo que le hacía sentir. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con lo que hacía. - ¿Y tú no podrías llamar a la puerta, también?

- Creí que eras un ladrón. - se excusó, un poco airado. - Si no saludas al llegar es lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Ace resopló, cerrando la mochila y tirando todo lo que tenía esparcido sobre su cama descuidadamente.

- ¿Qué ladrón vendría a robarnos a nosotros? Si no tenemos nada. - se encogió de hombros, pasando a su lado y saliendo de la habitación.

Luffy le siguió hasta la puerta de la casa, y entonces se fijó en que ese día vestía de nuevo su conjunto favorito: unos pantalones cortos negros junto con unas botas que le llegaban a media pierna, una camiseta naranja sin mangas ajustada y su sombrero de cowboy del mismo color, sus pulseras y el collar de cuentas rojo. Algo no iba bien, ¿por qué Ace se ponía sus prendas favoritas a media tarde? ¿Y por qué se llevaba la mochila llena?

- ¿Dónde vas? - le preguntó. Sin querer en su tono salió una nota de preocupación y de tristeza. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de pelearse continuamente con él por la comida y por tantas otras cosas, era su única familia, y no le gustaba mucho cuando le dejaba solo en casa.

Ace suspiró nervioso. No quería decirle la verdad. Porque sabía que se empeñaría en ir con él, y eso complicaría las cosas.

- Me voy a dormir a casa de un amigo. Volveré mañana por la mañana. - le explicó sin darse la vuelta y poniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Ehhhh? ¡Yo quiero ir! - se quejó Luffy. - Siempre me llevas.

- Pero hoy no puedes venir. - le cortó tajante. - Vamos a hacer cosas importantes y necesitamos seriedad.

- ¿Qué cosas importantes? ¡Y tú no eres nada serio! Déjame ir, anda... - le pidió, pero Ace siguió negando con la cabeza mientras salía. Su hermano le siguió insistentemente - Venga, déjame ir contigo, por fa, va...

La paciencia del chico llegó al límite y reventó, y comenzó a gritar lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

- ¡¡Que no, Luffy, joder!! ¡No te lo quería decir, pero no voy con un amigo, me voy a ver a mi novia!

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir y agachó la cabeza avergonzado. ¿Cómo había podido decirle semejante cosa? Le hacía sentir miserable mentir a su hermano, alguien tan inocente y crédulo, pero eso era lo mejor. Porque ellos dos no podían estar juntos...

- ¿Tienes novia? ¡Eso no me lo habías dicho! - le dijo Luffy, esbozando una sonrisa. - No hacía falta que me engañaras, si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que era eso, no habría insistido.

El pecoso imitó la sonrisa de su hermano, pero no poseía ni una pequeña parte de la sinceridad que irradiaba la del pequeño. Y además, que lo aceptara de esa manera significaba que, realmente, él no tenía ni una remota posibilidad con su hermano...

- Bueno, me voy. - dijo, dándose la vuelta. - Nos vemos. - se despidió, alzando una mano, y echó a andar por el caminito de tierra, obligándose a no mirar atrás, y aguantándose las ganas de comenzar a llorar.

- Hasta mañana. - se despidió el pequeño, ajeno a que no lo volvería a ver. - Bien, me voy a acabar mi genial traje. Ahora que él no está podré ir a mis anchas. - exclamó, alzando los puños en señal de victoria. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro en el mismo instante en que Ace le dijo que tenía novia, se fue marchitando hasta desaparecer, y dejó caer los puños sin fuerza a cada lado. Se sentía más solo que nunca. Y sabía que el día en que el mayor tuviera novia dejaría de preocuparse por él. Y él no quería que eso ocurriera, ni que le dejara solo, ni que le ignorara... - Maldito Ace... - murmuró con cabreo.

Había perdido a su hermano.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

El barco se mecía levemente por las olas del mar, estando aún anclado en puerto. No faltaban ni diez minutos para que zarpara y no volviera a ver aquella tierra en meses, después de una larga travesía comerciando por otros pueblos, pero al chico pecoso ya no le verían más. Su plan era, una vez llegar al siguiente puerto, comenzar a buscar alguna tripulación interesante de piratas a la que enrolarse, y si no la encontraba, seguiría buscando hasta encontrar algo que se ajustara a sus expectativas.

- Mi aventura va a empezar. - murmuró probando de sonreír, pero enseguida volvía a apagarse. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, en su suave piel que tan poco había disfrutado, en su dulce aroma que dejaría de oler, en su enérgico carácter que le sacaba del desanimo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo él y todo lo que le provocaba. Y su corazón se encogió al imaginar la cara de tristeza de Luffy cuando supiera que le había engañado para hacerse a la mar. Y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad se alojaba en su pecho cuando pensaba que no estaría ahí por su próximo cumpleaños. - Pero era ahora o nunca. - se dijo en voz alta, dándose ánimos para no tirar la toalla.

No podía aguantarlo más, lo mejor sería intentar dormir un rato, y para cuando se despertara, Luffy ya estaría muy lejos de él.

_- Makino, ¿podrás hacerte cargo de Luffy? - le pidió con voz suplicante. - Sé que es un poco tonto y demasiado inocente y se pasaría el día comiendo si no le vigiláramos, pero aún es pequeño y necesita estar con alguien._

_- No te preocupes. - le tranquilizó la mujer, con una sonrisa cálida y mirando con cariño al chico. - Vigilaré que no le ocurra nada malo hasta el día en que os siga los pasos a ti y a Shanks._

_Ace asintió, aliviado de haber podido decirle a alguien de su partida, y se marchó corriendo, un poco más ligero que antes._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Shishishi... - sonrió Luffy de oreja a oreja. Había terminado su traje por fin. Con él podría nadar sin hundirse y lo alzó, satisfecho de su trabajo. - ¡A probarlo! - exclamó y salió corriendo de la casa, con tanta prisa que se dejó la puerta abierta.

En menos de un minuto alcanzó la costa y se sacó la ropa a una velocidad impresionante, mientras comenzaba a colocarse su invento: un montón de botellas unidas entre ellas por unas cuerdas y algunas de ellas con los cabos sueltos para podérselo atar a su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo listo parecía una especie de astronauta extraño, con ese abultado traje, pero el aspecto no era lo importante, sino que cumpliera su función, y sin ningún miedo se metió en el agua y comenzó a avanzar mar adentro, hasta que no tocó el suelo y se puso a nadar estilo perrito, lo único que había conseguido aprender cuando era pequeño.

- Fu... ¡¡Funciona!! ¡¡Puedo nadar!! - gritó eufórico al ver que no se hundía. La sensación del agua sobre su piel era un poco desagradable y le hacía perder fuerzas, pero sus ganas por hacerlo eran más fuertes que el malestar. - ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Puedo nadar!! - echó a reírse más feliz que nunca y siguió adentrándose en el mar, viendo algunos barcos que iban y venían del puerto cercano.

Pero no todo era tan fantástico como había planeado. Había unido las botellas haciéndoles agujeros para pasar la cuerda, pero los orificios estaban sellados solamente con un poco de celo (solución típica de muchos niños...), y este comenzó a despegarse y el agua penetró disimuladamente, empezando a hundirse sin que se diera cuenta.

Unos minutos más tarde, un poco cansado de patalear para avanzar, se sintió más pesado que antes, y como si alguien se lo hubiera gritado, giró la cabeza asustado y vio las botellas llenas hasta la mitad o por completo.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Me voy a hundir!! - agitó sus brazos y sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo, pero el agua le había debilitado mucho y cada vez le costaba más moverse. Y esta vez no había nadie cerca para salvarle...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Había un constante murmullo y gritos en la cubierta del barco, que acabaron por desvelar al moreno, que se frotó los ojos con cansancio, pensando que tal vez había tanto barullo porque habían llegado ya a su destino, pero al levantarse y reconocer todavía su pueblo, frunció el ceño un poco enojado. Se acercó hacia donde un grupo de marineros gritaba mirando el mar y se abrió paso entre ellos.

- ¡Ese chico, se va a ahogar! - gritó uno de los hombres.

- ¿Qué lleva atado?

- ¡¡Cógete al salvavidas, chaval!! - le gritaron, pero sólo asomaba la cabeza muy de vez en cuando, y agitaba sus manos por la superficie.

Y en el instante en que vio el cabello negro sobresalir un poco, a Ace le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- ¡¡LUFFY!! - gritó. Empujó a los torpes hombres, que le miraron sorprendido y exclamaron de asombro cuando el joven se tiró de cabeza al agua, cayendo cerca del chico de goma.

Unos instantes después, Ace ya lo había localizado bajo el agua y veía cómo se hundía cada vez más. Se acercó y tiró de él hacia la superficie, pero las botellas llenas de agua le frenaban. Sacó un cuchillo de la funda de su cinturón y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Luffy tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero ya estaba inconsciente, y Ace, al ver que le iba a perder, apretó su boca contra la suya, pasándole un poco de oxígeno, intentando no pensar en la sensación de felicidad que le brindaba rozar sus labios. Se deshizo de las botellas por fin y, asfixiado por la falta de aire, subió a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo, tirando de su hermano menor.

Al salir cogió aire ruidosamente y se volvió hacia Luffy, levantando su rostro que había palidecido, lo sujetó fuertemente para que no se volviera abajo y nadó hacia la orilla, que le pareció más lejana que nunca y que a cada impulso que daba en el agua, parecía que se alejaba más.

- Aguanta, Luffy... - murmuraba, empezando a fatigarse por el peso de la ropa y de las botas llenas de agua. En un último esfuerzo, consiguió tocar tierra, y entonces avanzó más rápido, cogiendo a Luffy en brazos hasta salir y lo echó sobre la arena, boca arriba, dándole palmaditas en la cara. - Despierta, Luffy... Despierta... - pero el chico no reaccionaba.

No... Eso no podía estar pasando...

Le zarandeó con fuerza, pero el pequeño no respondía.

- ¡¡Luffy, joder, despierta!! - gritó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Acercó su mano a su nariz para comprobar que respiraba. Y había dejado de hacerlo. Ya sólo quedaba una opción...

Volvió a apretar sus labios contra los de Luffy, intentando insuflar un poco de aire en sus pulmones, y luego apretó sus costillas repetidamente, tratando de reanimarlo. Repitió varias veces la misma acción, hasta que, cuando iba de nuevo a acercar su cara, Luffy escupió una buena cantidad de agua, salpicándole. Pero eso no importaba.

- Ace... - le llamó, un poco aturdido aún, y el mayor no pudo contenerse más, cogió el cuerpo de su hermano y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, escapándosele un par de lágrimas por todas las emociones juntas que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

- Luffy... Joder, pensaba que te habías muerto... - sollozó sin fuerzas, y el pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a su hermano tan decaído, y correspondió tímidamente su abrazo.

- Ace, tranquilo, no me he muerto. - le dijo con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarle. - Gracias por salvarme, hermano. - susurró agradecido.

El pecoso hundió su rostro en su húmedo cuello, abrazándole tan fuerte como quiso, sabiendo que eso no le hacía daño al pequeño, y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, disfrutando ese abrazo tan profundo que no se había llegado a plantear que le daría a él... Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero se sentía tan idiota por hacerlo, por sentir lo que sentía, por haber pensado cuando le pasaba el aire que por fin le estaba besando... Era algo enfermizo, le iba a volver loco...

- Luffy... prométeme que no volverás a intentar nadar nunca más. - le pidió, con la voz aún un poco quebrada. - Júramelo.

El chico asintió, y Ace hundió aún más su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Luffy, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cómo le dolía el corazón...

- Ace, ¿te pasa algo? - le preguntó, un poco perplejo el joven. Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba haciendo el ridículo, debía acabar con eso ya. Se separó de su hermano y apartó rápidamente la vista, con un asqueroso sonrojo en las mejillas que le hacía sentir más despreciable aún.

- Sí, perdona. Esta vez me asusté de verdad. - bromeó un poco, sonriendo.

Se puso en pie y ayudó a Luffy para que también lo hiciera.

- Vámonos a casa. Hoy creo que no me iré.

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente y cogió de la mano a Ace, que notó cómo su corazón volvía a acelerarse por el contacto, y empezando a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Este año volvería a estar para su cumpleaños. Pero después de eso, se marcharía definitivamente. Antes de que sus sentimientos estallaran.

**Tsuzuku (Continuará)**

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? ¿No quedó un poco tonto? Bueno, espero que no :P

La conti para el cumple de Luffy, día 5 de mayo. Y por favor, pasaos por Ohara Yaoi Fansite a saludar si os gusta mucho el yaoi de One Piece. Nos esforzamos mucho en esta página n.n

Un saludo!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo terminéeeee!! Por fin!! Ya sé que debería haber estado listo para el día 5, pero además que he estado ocupada, lo comencé a escribir con tiempo y no me acababa de gustar… Hasta que, después de haberme pasado de la fecha lo mandé a tomar por saco y lo comencé de cero otra vez._

_Sólo pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo, trabajar con una fecha límite es lo peor para mí, porque puedo no estar inspirada y escribir un churro… Y con el tiempo me arrepiento de no habérmelo tomado con más calma._

_Ahora sólo resta poner un par de advertencias:_

_Primero, aquí va a haber lemon, incesto en concreto (y no sé si a esto debería llamársele shota… aunque Luffy ya tiene 14 años… :S)_

_Segundo, hay un poco de humor escatológico. Si no sabéis qué es, buscadlo en el mataburros (aka diccionario). Si creéis que puede no gustaros u ofenderos, absteneos a leer. No quiero cartas bombas (o howlers… n.nU). Sólo digo que lo hice con buena intención y que me reí bastante rato con eso. Además, creo que es posible que pase…_

_Eso es todo, disfrutad con la lectura._

**Antes de que me vaya, capítulo 2**

Definitivamente, aquello no podía continuar así. Desde que le había salvado ningún barco había vuelto a aparecer por la isla para poderse marchar, algunas de sus más preciadas pertenencias y su dinero se habían ido con aquel navío, y él simplemente había dejado que se fueran sin reclamarlas. Todo por Luffy, que acabaría volviéndolo loco.

Pasaron los días y su hermano menor le seguía a todas partes, le observaba continuamente. ¿Acaso sabía desde dónde se había lanzado al mar para rescatarle y por eso sospechaba de él? Pero cuando le vio él ya estaba bastante hundido en el agua, era poco probable que fuera eso...

Pero lo peor (o lo mejor, según se mire) era que ahora le estaba tanto encima, siempre abrazado o cogido a él, siempre siguiéndole adonde fuera, como un pollito a su madre... Pero él no era su madre, era su hermano, y aunque le doliera, preferiría no serlo para poderle explicar claramente sus sentimientos.

Ese era el gran problema, al ser hombres y encima, al ser hermanos, las cosas, con la sociedad de aquella época, no podían salirles bien, y Ace no se iba a exponer a que Luffy recibiera un castigo que le marcara de por vida por su inclinación sexual y su pervertida mente. Debía marcharse cuanto antes, pero no era posible, y así llegó el cumpleaños de Luffy y él siguió a su lado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

- ¡¡Ace!! ¡¡Buenos días!! - le saludó con alegría el pequeño, la mañana de su aniversario. Saltó sobre su cama y se echó encima de su hermano para despertarle de su profundo sueño. - ¡¡Ace, es de día!! ¡El sol está muy alto en el cielo, diciendo buenos días! - se puso a cantar, con una mano en el pecho. - ¡Y me desea feliz cumpleaños, Luffy, futuro Rey de los Piratas! ¡Jajajaja! - se desternilló sobre su hermanito, que se hartó ya de tanta tontería y lo apartó de un golpe.

- Luffy, ¿qué te has tomado? - preguntó con voz ronca, apartándose la enmarañada cabellera de su rostro. Luffy volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto y se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

- Nada, quiero mi desayuno especial. - le respondió, sin haber captado la indirecta. - ¡¡Mi desayuno especial de cumpleaños!! ¡¡Venga, corre!! ¡¡Y luego quiero mi regalo!! - le "pidió", tirando de sus muñecas hasta sacarlo a rastras de la cama.

Ace se había puesto ligeramente colorado con el contacto de la cálida mano de su hermano envolviendo las suyas, pero poco después salió una venita palpitante en su frente cuando el pequeño le dejó caer de bruces al suelo por la prisa que tenía de sacarlo de la cama.

- ¡¡Luffy, joder, suéltame!! Deja que me levante sólo, ¿quieres? - le pidió, apartando el contacto que tanto le había gustado. El chico enseguida se irguió, e hizo la pose de los marines que le había enseñado a hacer su abuelo, totalmente dispuesto a obedecerle. - Muy bien, ahora que estás más calmado, vete a la cocina y espérame ahí sentado, ¿vale? Ahora voy... Fuaaa... - bostezó sonoramente, sin molestarse a taparse la boca, mientras el pequeño bajaba el brazo con decisión y se iba con marcha militar. - ¿No quería ser el Rey de los Piratas? Creo que el abuelo le llenó la cabeza de ideas raras... - se dijo, con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

Se metió en el baño, dispuesto a quedarse tanto tiempo como fuera necesario para no tener que verle, apoyando las manos en la pica mientras contemplaba su rostro ojeroso y su pelo de punta reflejado en el espejo.

- Joder... - bajó la vista avergonzado, apartando sus pantalones y viendo su endurecida hombría. ¿Por qué al saltar sobre su cama había tenido que ir a rozarle ahí? Nada más sentirlo había notado como su corazón se enloquecía y su cuerpo despertaba y reaccionaba antes que su propia mente. Y no era capaz de subordinar a su físico por más que lo probara. - Definitivamente, me tengo que ir de aquí... - murmuró exasperado, mientras se masajeaba a ritmo rápido. Apretó los labios para no dejar escapar ningún gemido mientras se imaginaba a su hermano, y al final suspiró de placer.

Se dio una ducha rápida, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas que no fuera su chico de la cicatriz, pensando en que no estaría mal dar una vuelta por el puerto a ver si había llegado algún barco con intención de marcharse pronto.

Una vez estuvo aseado, vestido y bien peinado, salió del cuarto de baño y se fue a la cocina para ver a un lloroso Luffy, mordisqueando una bolsa de galletas vacía.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Tengo hambre... - lloriqueó el pequeño, chupándose los mocos que le caían. Ace suspiró contrariado. Si se iba, Luffy las iba a pasar canutas sin él... tal vez debería ir a pedirle a Makino que se ocupara de él.

- Tranquilo, ya te lo preparo. - dijo cansinamente, empezando a sacar los ingredientes para prepararle unas tortitas, comenzando a batir los huevos y mezclarlo con el resto de ingredientes.

Luffy contempló en silencio a su hermano, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Estaba decaído desde que Ace le contó que tenía novia, no quería que su hermano tuviera más interés por otra persona que por él, pero no entendía muy bien por qué le desesperaba tanto pensar en eso. Simplemente notaba como su corazón se encogía cuando lo imaginaba con otra mujer, aunque fuera lo linda que fuese, sentía celos y ganas de apartarlos. Por suerte, Ace no había vuelto a nombrarla, ni tampoco había hecho ademán de irse a visitarla, además que se había encargado personalmente de vigilarle las 24 horas del día para asegurarse de ello.

Y al final, le había sabido igual de mal que se quedara con él y que no fuera a verla, porque a pesar de todo, él no era el dueño de su hermano y no podía obligarle a quedarse con él.

- Bien, esto ya está. Lo quieres con mermelada y caramelo, como siempre, ¿no? - le preguntó, sirviendo la montañita de tortas apiladas delante de su hermano, mientras se marchaba a buscar la leche y el café para él.

- Sí. - asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, pellizcando el costado de una y probándola. - Está deliciosa. - le aseguró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ace le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la nevera y preparaba la cafetera. - Por cierto. - preguntó, alargando sus brazos para coger el acompañamiento a su desayuno que sostenía Ace. - ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

El pecoso se encogió un poco, con el sudor resbalándole por el cogote.

- Ah... Es un secreto. - le aseguró, con una falsa sonrisa. "Ya decía yo que me dejaba algo..." pensó un poco avergonzado. "Bien, Ace, todo el día pensando en tu hermanito y no piensas en que le tienes que hacer un regalo, te mereces un premio..." se regañó a sí mismo.

- ¿Eb bebio? - preguntó con la boca llena y los ojos brillantes.

- Repite, por favor... - le pidió, sentándose enfrente a él y sorbiendo con cuidado el café caliente.

- ¿En serio? - volvió a preguntar con la boca ya vacía. - ¿Qué será? - se preguntó en voz alta, comenzando a imaginarse un enorme bajel pirata para él sólo (bueno, y también para su tripulación, cuando tuviera). - Ejejeje... - las estrellitas brillantes no dejaban de flotar y brillar a su alrededor de la emoción que sentía, mientras que Ace aprovechó la guardia baja para robarle una de las tortitas a su hermano.

- Es cierto que no están mal. - murmuró con una medio sonrisa. "Tal vez podría conseguir que me dejaran subir a un barco si les digo que yo me encargo de los desayunos...".

Así de tranquila transcurrió la mañana hasta que comenzó a hacerse la hora de comer, y los hermanos D. comenzaron a arreglarse para salir. Cada año, tanto por el cumpleaños de Luffy como por el de Ace, iban a comer al bar de Makino, donde todo el pueblo iba y les hacia una gran fiesta. Ace no lo entendía muy bien, pero la gente del pueblo los quería mucho, sobretodo al pequeño, y los cuidaban como si fueran sus hijos. Tal vez había sido por influencia de su padre o de su abuelo, y eso le daba mala espina.

Al llegar fue lo de siempre. Le gritaron "¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy!!", hicieron estallar de esos conos llenos de confeti encima de sus cabezas y el local se llenó de ruido y carcajadas.

- ¡¡Uahhh, gracias!! - contestó el pequeño, maravillado por el cálido recibimiento de cada año, mientras que Ace resoplaba con una medio sonrisa, satisfecho con que a Luffy ya le fuera bien la misma fiesta de cada año. Se apartó silenciosamente a un rincón, donde cogió uno de los tantos platos colocados sobre las mesas y comió sin mirar siquiera cuál era su contenido, escupiéndolo al notar el sabor amargo y medio picante de los pimientos verdes.

Un chico se le acercó silenciosamente por un costado y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro, provocándole un ligero respingo al pecoso.

- ¿Qué tal, Ace? - le preguntó un chico de gafas y pelo plateado y largo recogido en una coleta.

- Ah, Mitsu, eres tú... - dijo, secándose el sudor que había comenzado a chorrear de su frente. - Pensaba que eras Makino... Si me llega a ver escupiendo su comida, me mata...

El chico rió alegremente, con una cálida sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le has regalado a tu _querido_ _hermanito_? - le preguntó, dándole especial énfasis a las dos últimas palabras. Ace le miró nervioso. No le había dicho nunca a nadie nada acerca de sus sentimientos con su hermano, pero Mitsu tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado para estas cosas y no hacía más que pinchar al mayor para que soltara de una vez la verdad.

- Pues... - desvió la mirada hacia su sonriente hermano, que devoraba feliz todo lo que Makino y los del pueblo le acercaban. - No pensé en ello...

- ¿No? - abrió los ojos de sorpresa y le miró por encima de sus ovaladas gafas, traspasándole con sus ojos color miel. - Ace, ¿te pasas el día conteniendo las ganas de hincarle ya sabemos qué por ya sabemos dónde, y no eres capaz de pensar en qué le regalarás por su cumpleaños? - le preguntó asombrado.

- ¡¡Shh...!! - miró nervioso a los lados por si alguien le había oído. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - preguntó abochornado.

- Pero si es la verdad. Y mira que eres desastre. - se alzó de hombros negando con la cabeza.

- Mejor cállate. Ya bastante me he regañado a mi mismo muchas más veces de las que te imaginas por mis sentimientos...

Suspiró abatido, sentándose en la primera silla que encontró y dejándose caer sin fuerzas en ella. El plateado lo imitó, sentándose con elegancia a su lado mientras sorbía tranquilamente su zumo de frutas con una pajita.

- Dejando de lado por un momento a tu amor platónico, hoy ha llegado un barco de mercancías a puerto. - el rostro de Ace pasó de la rabia por las primeras palabras al asombro y la alegría. - Y se va mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mañana mismo?! - preguntó, alzándose en su asiento.

- Sip. - asintió el chico, cerrando los ojos. - ¿Y sabes? Esta vez, yo de ti planearía las cosas mejor. - vio como Ace se sonrojaba y se dejaba caer de nuevo en su asiento. - Y me despediría como toca. - en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué... quieres decir? - preguntó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta. Mitsu le encaró y le habló con seriedad, pero sin borrar la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios.

- ¿Qué quiero decir? Es fácil. La última vez, ¿por qué crees que no te pudiste ir? Tu hermano no lo sabía e hizo de las suyas. Estaba convencido de que estarías cerca para salvarle. - afirmó sin tener ninguna base. - Y por eso tuviste que volver. Esta vez, le diría claramente que me voy, así dejaría de actuar como un descerebrado porque sabría que su querido hermanito ya no está. - concluyó con tono trágico.

- Mitsu, a veces odio cómo te explicas... - le dirigió una mirada cansina, agarrando un vaso de la mesa y comenzando a beber, también sin fijarse esta vez, y ahora era sólo agua. - Pero tengo que reconocer que tienes razón y que eres inteligente.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

- Bah, sólo cumplo mi trabajo. - Ace se acabó de convencer de que ese tío estaba un poco pirado. Recordó algo que había leído hace tiempo de que "los genios están a un paso de la locura" y suspiró.

Mitsu se acercó lentamente a su oído y susurró unas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en la memoria de Ace.

- ¿Y sabes cómo me despediría? Haciéndole el amor y diciéndole cuánto le amo... Porque tú no tienes ningún regalo preparado para él, ¿verdad? Y es su cumpleaños... - se retiró lentamente, contemplando la cara de estupefacción que se le había quedado a su amigo y se marchó y mezcló entre el resto de vecinos antes de que reaccionara y le pegara una paliza por lo que acababa de decir.

Pero Ace no reaccionó con violencia. De hecho, era algo tentador, algo agradable, que le llenaba el pecho de un cálido sentimiento. Por fin tener a su hermano entre sus brazos, y al día siguiente desaparecer...

¡Eso era cruel! No podía hacerle eso, primero porque al final estaba tirando por la borda como si nada todas aquellas veces que había querido decírselo y no lo había hecho por su bien, y segundo, porque si desaparecía al día siguiente sería alguien despreciable, como si aquello se tratara sólo del polvo de una noche. No podría vivir con el sentimiento de que había destrozado la imagen de buen hermano mayor que tanto esfuerzo le había costado crear para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No, debía irse y se lo diría claramente. Y su regalo de despedida sería otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa... ¿Pero el qué?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Al final decidió marcharse de incógnito sin que le vieran y marcharse al puerto para comprobar que lo que le había explicado Mitsu era cierto.

Y lo era. Incluso pudo quedar con el capitán para que él se encargara del mantenimiento de la cubierta y de los camarotes de los tripulantes más importantes (no le había hecho caso cuando le dijo que podía encargarse del desayuno) y a cambio podría viajar gratis con ellos hasta que arribaran al siguiente puerto.

Al llegar a su casa se dejó caer en la cama, contemplando el agrietado techo. Sí, ahora se iba, y definitivamente. Y esa noche, después de la cena, se lo explicaría a Luffy. Era lo mejor...

- ¡¡Ace!! - el grito se escuchó por toda la casa desde la puerta de entrada. - ¡¡Ace, ¿estás aquí?! - preguntó avanzando a largos pasos y plantándose en la puerta de su habitación. - ¿Ace? - la cabecita de alborotados cabellos de Luffy se asomó con cuidado por la puerta, como si desde ahí se hubiera percatado de que algo no iba bien y había decidido actuar más tranquilo. - ¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó con inocencia, dejándose ver por completo.

- ¿Eh? - el pecoso ni se había dado cuenta. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que unas silenciosas lágrimas habían comenzado a salir sin permiso de sus brillantes ojos almendrados. Enseguida se incorporó y se las secó con la manga de la camiseta, pero Luffy le detuvo, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó en tono firme pero con dudas internas de qué debía hacer con su hermano mayor en ese estado.

Ace contuvo el aliento cuando, mientras el pequeño pronunciaba aquellas palabras, alzaba su mano hasta su mejilla y secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares, cazándola al vuelo en un arrebato y apretándola contra su mejilla, cerrando los ojos con el contacto.

¿Y qué más daba todo lo que había tenido que contenerse hasta aquel momento? O se lo decía ahora o nunca.

Y la segunda opción era tal vez mucho peor que la primera.

- Luffy, me voy. - su voz sonó rota para el asombro de los dos hermanos, pero decidió continuar. - Mañana por la mañana me marcho en un barco y no vuelvo al pueblo nunca más.

Luffy abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión.

- ¿Eh...? ¿Te vas...? - repitió, para asegurarse de que no había oído mal. Ace simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, sin soltar la mano del pequeño.

- Y... yo... - comenzó a hablar, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era duro soltar de repente unos sentimientos que había protegido tan celosamente durante más tiempo del que podía recordar.

- ¿Y tu novia? - preguntó de repente Luffy, haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Novia? - repitió sin entender.

- Sí, me dijiste que tenías novia...

Ace recordó aquel estúpido momento en el que se lo había dicho y se maldijo a sí mismo por decir semejante tontería.

- Era mentira... Te mentí, en realidad ese día...

- ¿Mentira? - le cortó incrédulo el chico de goma y acto seguido se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el otro ladeara la cabeza sin entender. - Menos mal que era mentira. - suspiró aliviado, era como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima. - Ace, no deberías hacer eso, sabes que me lo creo todo. - bromeó, riendo suavemente.

- ¿Menos mal por qué? - preguntó, con el pulso acelerado de la emoción.

- Es que no te quiero compartir con nadie... Me ponía celoso la idea de que una chica fuera más importante para ti que yo... - le explicó, sonrojándose ligeramente, y rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

Ace negó con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando que tal vez se había metido en un bonito sueño. Pero ahí faltaba algo... y era que no le había dicho que le quería, sólo que le ponía celoso. Debía parar ahora que podía.

Pero parar no estaba en sus manos. Luffy se acercó de inmediato cogiendo desprevenido al mayor y le besó apasionadamente. Ace ya no sabía ni en qué mundo vivía, ¿dónde se había visto que sus fantasías más íntimas e impensables se hicieran realidad sin apenas mover un dedo?

Bah, ¿y qué más daba?

Correspondió el beso, moviendo lentamente los labios para introducirse en la boca del pequeño sin ninguna resistencia, lamiendo su paladar y disfrutando de su suave tacto, acariciando su inquieta lengua, que se peleaba por apartar la del pecoso para entrar en su boca, dejándole un pequeño resquicio por donde se introdujo, cogiendo entonces el control. Tímidamente, mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas con su primer encuentro, Ace subió las manos, rodeando el cuerpo de Luffy, introduciéndose por debajo de su camisa, pasando hacia delante y pellizcando con suavidad los pezones, al tiempo que trataba de deshacerse por completo de la prenda, rompiendo por unos segundos el delicioso contacto.

Una vez la prenda estuvo fuera, Luffy se recostó sobre su hermano, que quedó acostado boca arriba sobre el mullido colchón, uniendo de nuevo sus labios en entrecortados besos que se trataban más bien de húmedas caricias, provocando leves gruñidos al mayor cada vez que notaba que se separaba.

- Mmm... Ace... - murmuró, besando de nuevo sus jugosos labios, lamiéndolos antes de posarse en ellos.

- ¿Qué... pasa? - preguntó, totalmente extasiado de estar así con su hermano. Subió los brazos, apretando sus cuerpos en un ardiente abrazo.

- ¿Qué va... después de los besos...? - interrogó, con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyado sobre su pecho, con la respiración un poco agitada por haberla contenido repetidamente.

Al mayor se le colorearon las mejillas. Luffy estaba tan mono, así, encima de él, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y con sus alientos entremezclándose. Era precioso, pero ¿qué debía hacer?

"_- ¿Y sabes cómo me despediría? Haciéndole el amor y diciéndole cuánto le amo..."_

Ace negó con la cabeza, apartando las palabras de Mitsu de su mente.

- Luffy... Lo que sigue sólo lo hacen las personas que se quieren de verdad. - le explicó, sonriendo tristemente. El momento más precioso de su vida había terminado... pero al menos tendría un grato recuerdo para toda la vida.

- ¿Y qué se hace? - preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, ansioso por aprender de su hermano.

- No lo has entendido. - dijo que no con la cabeza. - Lo que va ahora sería hacer el amor, pero tú y yo no podemos hacerlo. Porque lo que sientes por mí... - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a sonreír. - Lo que sientes por mi es sólo amor fraternal, y eso no es justificable.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- No. - negó entonces él, recostándose más íntimamente sobre su hermano, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros. - Tú no lo entiendes. No te quiero porque seas mi hermano. Te quiero porque eres la persona más importante para mí. Y te amo.

- Lu... ffy... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero el pequeño no le dio tiempo a derramarlas. Atrapó de nuevo la boca del mayor, que gimió fuertemente al notar la imperativa lengua del de goma adentrándose hasta el final y frotándose contra la suya.

- Hazme... el amor, entonces... - le pidió, separando ligeramente los labios, pero volviendo a la carga en otro apasionado beso.

Ya no le quedaron dudas. Podía hacerlo con él, y si desaprovechaba aquella oportunidad por sus "insignificantes" principios se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Bajó lentamente las manos de su espalda hasta su trasero, y sin alzarlas, pasó hacia delante, desabrochando sus pantalones cortos y apartándolos con impaciencia, con un poco de ayuda de Luffy, que giró el cuerpo para que fuera más fácil, y aprovechando la falta de equilibrio que tenía al estar de costado, Ace lo tumbó y se colocó encima de él.

- Cuando se hace el amor... - empezó a explicarle, colocando las piernas de Luffy a los lados. - hay que hacer un precalentamiento... - agachó la cabeza y besó los duros pezones del pequeño, lamiéndolos después con la punta de su lengua, mordiéndolos con cuidado.

- Ahh... - gimió el chico, llevándose un puño a la boca, tratando de ahogar los gemidos.

Lentamente fue bajando por su suave torso, dejando en su lugar sus dedos jugueteando en las tetillas, provocándole estremecimientos. Besó su ombligo, y notó más abajo el endurecido aparato de su hermano, liberado momentos antes, y decidió ocuparse de una vez de él.

"Lo que se hace en estos casos..." pensó un poco nervioso, observando como supuraba el espeso líquido de la punta. "Bueno, allá voy..."

Besó el extremo, lamiéndolo y juntando sus labios, para luego dejar que se introduciera en su boca hasta que estuvo entero, moviendo la lengua por toda su extensión, saliendo ligeramente y volviendo a metérselo con un ritmo pausado e irregular.

- Ace... - llamó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con pequeños espasmos de placer recorriéndole el delgado cuerpo. Apoyó por inercia sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermano, obligándole a bajar y atragantando al pobre chico, que se incorporó enseguida para tratar de coger aire, pero su hermano le volvió abajo, empezando un movimiento frenético de vaivén en el que Ace pasó a tener la cara roja a morada y luego verdosa, hasta que el pequeño se derramó y le dejó ir.

Ace se separó rápidamente, tosiendo fuertemente y tratando de recuperar la respiración. "Es... peligroso..." Se pasó el dorso de la mano para limpiarse los restos de semen que se habían derramado por su cara. "Nota: no hacerle felaciones a Luffy sin sujetarle las manos..." apuntó en su cabeza, repitiéndolo varias veces para no olvidarse.

- Es... ¿estás bien? - preguntó Luffy, un poco preocupado por cómo se había separado. Ace hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, lamiendo sus labios.

- Nah, tranquilo... - le dijo, inclinándose sobre él para depositar un beso en su boca entreabierta. "Lo que viene ahora será mejor... creo..." pensó, alzando las piernas de Luffy para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Con un rápido movimiento se desató los pantalones y los bajó, liberando por fin su dolorosa erección.

El chico ensalivó sus dedos con cuidado y cuando fue a acercarlos a la entrada del pequeño, este se tiró un pedo. A Ace casi le da algo.

- ¡Luffy! ¡No es momento para que te tires pedos! - le riñó, casi llorando. - ¡Estaba a punto de prepararte...!

- Es que... con esta postura me ha salido sin proponérmelo. - se excusó. Y es que con las piernas abiertas y alzadas y alguien presionando su vientre, ¿cómo no podía pasar eso? (NdY: lo siento mucho, pero me lo pusieron a huevo... XDUu).

- Está bien, está bien... - se apartó ligeramente para dejar de hacer presión y provocarle más flatulencias. - Bueno, ¿continuamos o tienes que ir al baño a descargarte por completo?

- ¡Continuemos! - gritó Luffy, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirándolo sobre él. - ¿Me tenías que preparar?

- Sí... - respondió cansado, ensalivándose de nuevo los dedos, y entonces Luffy sujetó su mano y se la acercó a su boca.

- ¿Para prepararme hay que chuparte los dedos? - preguntó, metiéndose los dedos y lamiéndolos ávidamente hasta dejarlos limpios. - ¿Qué tal así? - le preguntó con los ojos brillantes, al igual que la mano de su hermano.

"Me rindo..." pensó Ace, bajando la cabeza. "¿Por qué no usé una crema para prepararle? Espera, que igual se la comía..." Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. Tan bien que habían empezado y ahora que entraban en terreno desconocido para el de goma todo se complicaba...

- Luffy, ¿me puedes alcanzar ese bote de allí? - le pidió, señalando en una estantería un frasco de loción para afeitar. "A ver si esto va bien..."

El pequeño hizo caso y enseguida tuvieron el spray en sus manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? - le preguntó curioso.

- Mejor déjamelo a mí. - le pidió agotado sin haber llegado a lo mejor. - ¿O es que no quieres hacer el amor? - le susurró con sensualidad, besando fugazmente los labios de su hermano, para después volverse a apartar y echar la loción en su mano derecha e introducir con cuidado un dedo dentro de su hermano, que no hizo comentario alguno. - ¿Eh? - alzó la vista, introduciendo un segundo y un tercero y moviéndolos. - ¿No te hago daño?

Luffy se echó hacia atrás riendo.

- No, me haces cosquillas. - dijo entre risas, con el rostro colorado por el sitio que le estaba tocando.

El pecoso se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Otra cosa que había olvidado. Si Luffy era de goma, ¿para qué prepararlo, si todo su cuerpo era elástico? Al menos estaría lubricado para poderse mover con más facilidad...

- Entonces allá voy... - sacó los dedos e introdujo en su lugar su pene lentamente hasta tenerlo por completo en el interior de su hermano, que abrió mucho los ojos al notar la dureza y el tamaño de este. - ¿Te hago daño ahora? - le preguntó, un poco preocupado.

- No... Me gusta... - le dijo con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro, adornado por las sonrojadas mejillas.

Ace sonrió también. Por fin las cosas empezaban a normalizarse. Sacó su miembro y volvió a introducirlo con una rápida estocada, provocando un grito de sorpresa al pequeño, que apretó más el abrazo. El mayor siguió moviéndose, a ratos con un ritmo más rápido, luego más lento, abrazado a su hermano que estaba debajo de él, apretando sus cuerpos, haciendo fricción con la nueva erección del pequeño. Juntaron sus labios con torpeza repetidamente, volviéndose a separar sin poderlo remediar por el frenético movimiento.

- Ah... Ace... Mmm... - Luffy cerró los ojos, totalmente extasiado por el placer que sentía. Aunque nunca se había imaginado que eso lo hicieran las personas que se amaban, era extraño, y a la vez, delicioso. Sentía como en su pecho crecía un gran sofoco que le ahogaba y le hacía gemir, y a la vez notaba la alegría y la pena de estar así y saber que no era eterno.

Quería estar con Ace para siempre, pero esto acabaría, y mañana, él...

- Luffy... - susurró, en su último movimiento, notando como el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se tensaba, relajaba y estremecía al notar el líquido llenarle por dentro. Se dejó caer encima de él, sin salir todavía de su interior, con Luffy aún abrazándole. Ya había terminado... Y había sido lo mejor que había sentido nunca, los dos unidos, con sus calientes cuerpos entrelazados. Sólo faltaba una cosa... - Luffy... - murmuró en voz queda. Él ya se lo había dicho, le había dicho que le amaba. Ahora debía decírselo. - Te quiero... - dijo lleno de pena.

- Y yo... - le respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa. - Por favor, ¿lo volvemos a hacer?

Ace levantó la cabeza, contagiándose de la sonrisa típica de su familia, besando de nuevo sus labios y fundiéndose de nuevo en el frenético vaivén.

- Feliz cumpleaños…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Oi... - llamó alguien. - ¡Ace! - era un susurro que le apremiaba. Despertó un poco desorientado, mirando a su alrededor sin recordar demasiado bien qué había pasado. Hasta que notó los brazos elásticos de su hermano rodeando su cuerpo.

- Al final lo hice, ¿eh? - murmuró sonriendo tristemente. Pero un golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Ace, querido, levántate ya... - le apremió aburrido el chico de cabellos plateados. - Vas a perder el barco. - le comunicó sonriendo con satisfacción.

- ¡Mitsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó, intentando decidirse entre enfadarse o sorprenderse de verlo allí.

- La puerta estaba abierta. - le explicó, alzándose de hombros. - Anda, vístete rápido, queda media hora para que el barco zarpe.

- ¿Media hora? - repitió, levantándose rápidamente, olvidando que su hermano estaba agarrado a él. Se giró, asustado de haberlo despertado, pero no era así, así que suspiró aliviado. Lo separó con delicadeza, acomodando con ternura su cabeza sobre la almohada, acariciando su suave cabello, y comenzó a vestirse sin hacer ruido. Al terminar, el plateado le pasó una mochila negra. - Pero si esta...

- Es la que te dejaste en el otro barco, ¿verdad? Pasaba por ahí cerca y la recogí.

- ¿Por qué no me la devolviste antes?

- Para dártela ahora. Despídete. - le apremió, señalando a Luffy.

Ace asintió, dándose la vuelta. Menudo desastre estaban hechos ambos hermanos. Suerte que siempre había alguien que les ayudaba. Se inclinó sobre su hermano pequeño, besando su frente con cuidado, haciendo que el de goma sonriera en sueños.

- Luffy, me voy... - le susurró. El chico no despertó, sólo alzó sus manos en sueños, atrapando el cordón del sombrero de Ace, que sonrió y sujetó sus manos, besándolas. - Nos vemos...

Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, con el otro chico siguiéndole.

- ¿No lo despiertas? - le preguntó un poco confuso.

Ace alcanzó la puerta de la entrada y salió al fresco aire de la mañana. El cielo tenía un pálido color entre azulado y rosado y caminó decidido sin mirar atrás.

- Prefiero que duerma. No podría soportar que la última vez que le viera se obligara a sonreír para no llorar. Se hace el duro... - le explicó, con la voz medio quebrada. Entonces echó a correr. - ¡¡Cuida de él!! - gritó, dejando atrás a su amigo, que se quedó, resignado a seguirle.

- ¡¡Tranquilo!! ¡¡Me aseguraré de que cada noche duerma con la puerta cerrada!! – le respondió, con una sonrisa.

Ace alzó una mano, perdiéndose a lo lejos en el camino, llegando al puerto y despareciendo para siempre de aquel pueblo costero.

**FIN**

Bien, eso es todo. Siento que no acabo de dominar el lemon, ni tampoco las personalidades de los personajes, pero hice todo lo posible para acercarme cuanto pudiera (el pedo es algo que estoy convencida que haría Luffy, ¿acaso no se hurga la nariz cada dos por tres?).

Espero que os haya gustado, lo hayáis disfrutado y toda la pesca. Trataré de seguir mejorando día a día. Un saludo.

P.D.: Reviews, plis, si no es molestia…


End file.
